Dark Love
by Guardian-Euaii
Summary: A Crazy, AU, Unbelievably Slashed, LoZ Fanfic! YAOI! Link was all alone in College. Until Aion came along... and things heat up. That is, until HE showed up. Link x Dark Link FF, Although, there are other pairings that are VERY slashed! M for Safety.
1. Arguments with a Hag

Link sighed to himself. What was he going to do? This was his Second year in College…. And he still didn't have a boyfriend. I mean, what was the problem? He was hot… muscular, well fit, good smile…

"My Din Link… Stop moping. Hey! I'm alone and you still don't see me complaining… Do you?" Zelda nagged at him.

Zelda was Link's best friend. She was his 'Hag', as many people called them. They did nearly everything together. They went Clubbing, went to school sports games, they even went together to a school 'dance' once… but it wasn't really… Well…. fun. I mean, Zelda WAS a girl. And Link was… well…

"Yeah, but it's different for me cause I'm…"

"I'm gay. After all, I _am_ a fairy and all. Geez, how many times are you going to use that excuse? We should take you out and show you a good time!"

"No thanks Zelda… I'm not really a party boy." Link added in a sigh. It's true… Whenever he went to a place like a bar or club, he always ended up in the corner, NOT socializing with anyone. Sure, there were very cute boys there. Sure, there were one or two that asked him to dance or grab a drink with him. Maybe Link was just sigh. Or maybe, he just wasn't into sleeping with some random guy that he BARELY knew.

"No thanks? You need to just relax, Link." Zelda sauntered over to Link, and began to stroke his golden blonde hair. This is what Zelda usually did to comfort Link. And for some odd reason or another, It always did make him feel better. Although to anyone other then these two, it looked VERY strange.

Link though back to his days in high school. Those were the best time of his life. He had a sweet boyfriend, too. He was this smoking hot little blonde that had spiky hair that defied the laws of gravity… And an ass that with just one look, would leave Link in a puddle on the floor.. What was his name? Claude? Ah, yes, it was Cloud!

Link snapped back to reality.

"Yeah… alright Zelda, but only if we go together…. Your not ditching me like you did last time!"

Link remembered that one VERY clearly. Zelda melt this guy named Tyki. He was just SO taken away by his charming, almost vampire looks, that she ended up leaving Link stranded at a bar for 4 hours. Inside, Link was still a little upset about that.

Zelda squealed in delight. "YAY! You won't regret, I promise. There's this new place that just opened up down the street! I think was called something like… The Demon Pit!"

"Is it…?"

"Yes, it's a gay bar! Where else would we go?"

"Then Zelda… why would you want to go? You KNOW that no one is going to hit on you there."

"It doesn't matter. I love Gay guys! They're so sensitive to my feelings, and so considerate… of course once they found out I don't _actually have _a penis…. They stop hitting on me, But the attention is nice!"

Link laughed at this remark. For some odd reason or another, Zelda was really good at Cross Dressing. Like, really GOOD. Actually…the first time they met…well, that's a story for an another time!


	2. The Demon Pit

Chapter 2: The Demon Pit

Sheik, which was Zelda's Drag _King_ name, and Link walked into the new bar that just opened. The atmosphere was very…relaxing. And yet, at the same time the beat box music in the background made Link's adrenaline rush and heart beat faster. There were cute, shirtless hunks all around, and a Dark-haired man behind the counter with the very evil yet sexy look. He was dressed in dark Purple slacks with a Black button up shirt. He was completely checking Link out. Link blushed, and gave a shy wave to him.

Link though that he looked _quite _good tonight. He was wearing one of his favorite outfits, a bright green shirt with plaid shorts, with a similar shade of green, which complemented his T-shirt. Sheik was wearing 'his' usual attire, Skin-tight blue pants with an odd colored tunic. Link fixed his blonde bangs, which were hanging down into his face.

The boy behind the counter smiled, and beckoned Link over to the bar, to sit and chat with him. Sheik, completely miss-reading the Dark-haired bartender, gave a sly smirk towards him, grabbed Link's hand, and rushed over to the counter.

_God… I'm going to need some drinks if I'm going to survive an entire evening with Sheik._

"Hey there Cutie! We'll take two Strawberry Daiquiris!"

Naraku smirked at the blondie in the tunic with an eye on it, who happened to be hitting on him.

Naraku gave his best gleaming smile at this new potential partner. "Hey there yourself, cutie! What does the eye stand for?"

"Hehe…. I'd be more than happen to discuss it over some drinks…" Link rolled his eyes. Zelda knew that this guy was gay, correct? Then why on earth was she even bothering. Eh, she probably just likes having her fun.

The demon Bartender nodded, and ditched Link like a fat hooker that arrives at your door, turns around and begins making drinks…._Wait… What? _

Link rolled his eyes… _This guy is just a huge show-off! Look at him… Even trying to just make a few drinks he is trying to impress us! Sometime men can be such id…_

"Hey baby…I play the field, and it looks like I just hit a home run with you."

Link swung himself around to notice once again another Raven-haired man hitting on him. Although… This one had really weird purple gloves on. Other then that, he was dressed pretty informally; jeans a t-shirt that read : "Never trust a monk." Link got a kick out of this, but decided not to laugh at the shirt. He'd rather not chase off one of the only guys here that'd be interested in him, even if his pick-up line was so cheesy.

"Sure! I'd love to." He glanced over to Sheik, and nodded to 'him', signaling that he'd be busy on the dance floor.

However, Sheik didn't even notice this. He was too busying flirting with Naraku, who was leaning over the counter, staring into Sheiks eyes.

_Hehe… He's going to be royally pissed off when he finds out that He is actually a SHE._

The Raven-haired man snatched the elf boi's hand and carted him over onto the dance floor. A blazing fast song came on. It sounded to Link like _Love Love Sugar._ Link loved this song. He was a master of this song of his DDR that he had in his dorm, too. Trying to actually dance to the song, and not 'DDR' to it, was going to be a challenge. But he was up to it, for he wanted to see how things went with this 'monk'.

"So…What's your name, Cutie cuty?"

Link gave a flirtatious giggle. "Link. What's yours?"

"It's Miroku. I come from a long line of handsome monks. Has anyone ever told you… That if beauty was time… You'd be eternity."

Link blushed, and gagged a tiny bit, from yet another cheesy line.

The song pasted, with both men already sweaty and panting. Link didn't remember the last time he ever worked out like that before.

"So Hawtie… Can I get your number?" The boy slid over, wrapped his arm non-chalantily around Link's shoulder and upper-torso.

Miroku's hand gradually and seductively slid down Link's back… and his hand found what it was looking for. The monk's hand was firmly planted on Link's ass, as if some kid stuck it there with Super glue.

"Is this seat Taken? It feels like the best seat in the house." Miroku gave a dirty smirk.

Link, appalled, slapped Miroku.

"Way to go… Creep!"

"But wait! I didn't ask you if you wanted to bear my children yet!"

A silky-smooth tune came over the Club.

"Alright all you happy couples out there, It's time for that special time here at the Demon Pit… The Demon Waltz."

Everyone on the dance floor cleared out of the way, forming a circle on the dance floor. Two boys with strange-looking, furry, and enticing ears took the center. The one boy, that was once **again** with Jet-Black hair, grabbed his silver-haired partner by the hips. They began to move as one body… until the Wolf looking man started to spin so fast that he was creating wind throughout the club.

The Silver Haired Man plopped onto the floor, stars and X's in his eyes.

"KOGA! YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO SO FAST! YOU MADE ME SICK…" The Sliver Haired man got up, and stormed out of the club.

"Inu…yasha! Honey…. Wait! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not putting out tonight for that!" Inuyasha muttered as he traipsed out the door.

"Wait!"

Link had enough of this. He got sick to his stomach once a slow song was being played, and everyone was cuddling with each other…and slow dancing.

Link strutted over to the bar, where Sheik was curling 'his' hair with 'his' finger in a flirtatious manner.

"We're leaving now."

"But… I'm not done…" A frown came across Naroku's face, showing his sheer disappointment.

"_He's_ a women!"

Zelda blushed, and then got red with rage at Link. Naroku looked awkwardly at her… and then gave a disgusted look, and stepped away from Zelda to attend other customers.

_Great… Another night alone._


End file.
